the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Keitaro Sarutobi
'Approval' 3/17/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: He's an above averaged height teen, light brown skin tone. He has pasty tan hair and a scar over his left eye from a previous fight. He wears a dark blue shirt with grey stripes on the shoulders. He carry's a sword on his back that, which is the only thing he's had given to him from his Grandma that says it came from his father which he never got to meet. Always has wore bandages on his dominate hand ever since he could remember. ' Personality:' Usually is cautious, careful to take in his environment before making a move. Doesn't usually say much unless needed or he is comfortable around the people he's with. However he starts to open up the more he gets out and tends to hit on most of the girls he meets. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Fire Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chidori - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. 20CP # Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu - This fire jutsu covers the users' fist in a cloak of fire. The fire can then be used as a sort of short ranged flamethrower, or if it comes into contact with something (or someone), the user can choose to let the flames engulf the target. 10CP # Flying Swallow: Lightning ''' - By channeling lightning-natured chakra into their Trench Blades, the user augments their range little, not as much as when Asuma activates it, the lightning chakra also increasing cutting power and inducing numbness Initial 5CP upkeep '''Equipment *(6EP) Chakra Conducting Sword *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7500 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 15' *'Banked: 15' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 4/7/2017 - A Festival [Anyone] - 8Qp - 4000Ryo 4/16/2017- Lonely Like Always - 7QP - 3500Ryo '''History and Story Keitaro was born in the Leaf Village, living a hard childhood full of struggle and loneliness. All he had was his grandma since his parents died before he could really meet them, or remember, however not knowing his mom or dad made his life even harder, resulting in a lot less discipline and more maturity than most kids. Keitaro ended up having to take care of his grandma around the age of 9. Resorting to stealing and robbing in order to get money and food to take care of him and his Grandma. Keitaro always was the oddball to the other kids, resulting in lack of friends which just added to his loneliness. He would practice sword skills with a stick since he was too poor to afford the lessons, hoping that one day he could bring honor to his family name, just like his great great Grandfather the third Hokage did. Later on however, his Grandma passed away but not before giving him a sword she had that was passed down from generation to generation. Even though the sword was pretty much as tall as him, Keitaro cherished it with everything he had, using it to train which was kind of hard due to the size of the weapon, but he gotten stronger from using it and honed his skills even more. Since he'd finally lost the last person in his life that mattered, his personality changed, nothing seemed to matter anymore. No one ever gave him sympathy so why should he. He became sort of heartless, but still broken from the lack of family and friends in his life. Eventually when he got a older he would enroll in the Ninja Academy, hoping that he could carry on his family heritage and make a name for himself. Category:Character